l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rokugan
Rokugan é o foco principal de Legend of the Five Rings e por vezes é chamado de Império Esmeralda. Os cinco Elementos do Ar, Terra, Fogo, Água e Vazio podem ficar em um equilíbrio precário em tempos de conflito.Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Criação Rokugan foi o nome dado às terras onde os Kami caíram do Tengoku. Seus habitantes, a humanidade, foram criados logo depois, quando o sangue de Onnotangu se misturou às lágrimas de Amaterasu.. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Antes da Queda dos Kamis, a poulação humana do que se tornaria Rokugan era principalmente composta por grupos nômades e pequenas comunidades agrárias. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 60Os humanos viviam espalhados pelo mundo em tribos, louvando as Fortunas, os deuses dos trabalhos humanos, e seus sacerdotes viajavam os espaços entre humano, animal e espiritual. Esses povos viviam em pequenos vilarejos, embora em alguns lugares houvesse vilas. Eles faziam cerâmica sem rodas de oleiro, e forjavam ferramentas toscas e armas de bronze. Eles se vestiam de peles e grama entrelaçada, e caçavam e coletavam seu sustento nas florestas. Alguns poucos tentavam cultivar cereais e grãos que encontravam. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 9 A língua emprega caracteres do alfabeto da Terra dos Quatro Rios em conjunto com elementos de outras línguas locais. Courts of Stone, p. 52 Terras As Terras de Esmeralda, ou "Rokugan", na lingua de seu povo, abrangem uma região vasta e majestosa com 1500 quilômetros dos vales de pinheiros e picos nevados da Grande Muralha do Norte até a austera Muralha do Carpinteiro, que se ergue de vigia na desolada fronteira meridional. Além da Muralha jazem as Terras Sombrias, uma terra arrasada e maculada pela influência do próprio Inferno. Em seu ponto mais largo, Rokugan tem 950 quilômetros do Mar da Deusa Sol no leste até as Areias Ardentes no oeste. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 6 Das Terras Sombrias ao sul às Areias Ardentes ao norte, das Montanhas Crepúsculo no oeste às Ilhas de Seda e Especiarias no leste, Rokugan, o Império Esmeralda, se ergueu por mais de mil anos Em algum lugar além do mar, situava-se os Reinos de Marfim. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Panorama Político Rokugan é uma sociedade feudal. Todas as suas terras pertencem ao Imperador, que concede os direitos de domínio para os campeões e para os Daimyô dos Grandes Clãs, que por sua vez terceirizam as tarefas de administração para samurais de posto menor.Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 5 Rokugan é dividida em várias províncias, cada uma controlada por grupos distintos. Os maiores grupos, e as maiores regiões, são controladas pelos clãs de Rokugan -- grupos de famílias que descendem de um ancestral comum que possuia o controle sobre determinada região e também sobre as pessoas que lá viviam. Grandes Clãs Sete famílias, que descendem dos Kami, governam sobre as outras famílias, que descendem daqueles que juraram fidelidade aos kami, Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 16 e cada um dos sete Grandes Clãs serve ao Imperador. Como guardiões e políticos, cada clã cumpre o seu papel na sociedade e são tão variados quanto poderosos. Mas todos estão presos pelo mesmo código de honra, o caminho do guerreiro, o código do Bushidô. Honra é valorizada acima de tudo. Por mais de 1.000 anos, os Grandes Clãs serviram ao Trono de Crisântemo de acordo com suas próprias forças e fraquezas. Os Grandes Clãs apoiam o Imperador, mas conflitos entre eles são inevitáveis — tanto nas cortes do Imperador quanto no campo de batalha.The Great Clans * Clã Caranguejo * Clã Dragão * Clã Escorpião * Clã Fênix * Clã Garça * Clã Leão * Clã Unicórnio Clãs Menores Os Clãs Menores por vezes foram criados através de um cisma em um clã maior, ou então de um acidente de herança ou geografia que cria novas entidades que precisam de reconhecimento Imperial. Eles também pode ser criados pela Corte Imperial, por vezes como recompensa para os serviços de um samurai ou para criar uma família para assumir responsabilidade por um local, tarefa ou segredo específico. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 18 Famílias dos Clãs Cada família gravita em torno de certo papel ou dever dentro de seu clã, embora seja comum que as famílias troquem estudantes promissores que demonstrem ter talento em uma área diferente da de seu ancestral. Famílias Imperiais Além dos clãs, uma facção poderosa em Rokugan são as Famílias Imperiais. O Imperador não possui seu próprio clã, mas ele possuia sua própria família, a Família Hantei, e três famílias que serviam aos seus interesses diretamente: os Miya, os Otomo e os Seppun. Famílias de Rônin Alguns Rônin recebem seu próprio nome de família, como a Família Tsi. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 104 Clima O clima é mantido pelos Dragões Elementais, que supervisionam gigantes maquinários divinos que fazem passar as estações e o resto dos elementos climáticos. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 135 A maior parte de Rokugan é temperada. As terras do Leão e do Escorpião desfrutam de todas as estações. As terras do Escorpião no lado barlavento das Montanhas da Espinha do Mundo recebem mais chuva durante os meses quentes e mais neve durante o inverno, enquanto que os territórios do Leão acabam tendo céus mais limpos em geral, com chuva o bastante para nutrir suas planícies férteis. As frias terras setentrionais do Dragão e da Fênix experimentam verões amenos e invernos intensos. As terras costeiras da Fênix são mais temperadas, e os pontos mais elevados do Dragão são ainda mais frios; alguns monastérios dos Togashi permanecem cobertos de neve durante todo o ano. As terras do Unicórnio são bem mais quentes que as de seus vizinhos, graças aos ventos mornos que sopram tanto do oeste quanto das montanhas da Grande Muralha do Norte e das Montanhas da Espinha do Mundo. As terras meridionais da Garça são as mais quentes de Rokugan, com clima chegando ao subtropical. As regiões costeiras do Caranguejo, aos pés das Montanhas do Crepúsculo são particularmente úmidas e chuvosas. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 99 Categoria:Rokugan